1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to silicone rubber matrices for dispensing volatile organic liquids such as fragrances by slow-release over a period of time to the atmosphere.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Silicone rubber matrices for the containment and dispensing of volatile fragrances are well known in the art; see for example Japanese Patent Application No. 82-40,558. This reference describes a fragrant, rubber-like molding material, formed by dispersing a fragrance in a polydimethylsiloxane and then carrying out a cross-linking reaction with an organometal salt to obtain a silicone rubber. The articles suffer from the disadvantage that migration of the fragrance out of the silicone rubber in the form of liquid drops occurs at even moderate loadings of volatile fragrance due to incompatibility of the silicone polymer and the volatile fragrance.
The present invention represents an advance in the art in that higher loadings of volatile organic liquids for dispensing may be achieved, without syneresis, i.e.; without migration of the liquid to a surface of the silicone rubber matrix.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that transparent products having high loadings of fragrances, in particular, fragrances containing substantial amounts of polar organic compounds, can be made.